Let It Snow!
by Desperate For Attention
Summary: Despite the seductive flakes of snow that were gently kissing his cheek's Draco pressed himself eagerly against the damp warmth of his lover's chest and sighed happily. Fluffy Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Slash.


**Title:** Let it snow!  
**Chapter Title: **When we finally kiss good night  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**Beta Reader: **N/A  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Warning:** Real bad spelling, and grammar  
**Song title: **Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow – Dean Martin  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards. I am making absolutely no money from this fic, not even a penny in fact I am paying my electricity to pay for it! Nor do I own the beautiful songs by any of the bands that may have been used; I just merely steal them for a few hours of each day.  
**Summary:** Despite the seductive flakes of snow that were gently kissing his cheek's Draco pressed himself eagerly against the damp warmth of his lover's chest and sighed happily.

* * *

**When we finally kiss good night**

_Oh the weather outside if frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

Draco smiled softly watching as his lover continued to roll the falling flakes of snow into fluffy balls and hurl them towards a giggling Albus and overly confident James who appeared to be strategizing with himself behind Lily and Scorpius's earlier snowman.

It had been snowing non-stop for the past three days and no matter how much he had tried, it had been impossible to keep all four of his children from running out onto the lawn in their pyjama's, giggling happily at the falling flakes of frozen rain.

Even more so when Harry was a part of that thin clothed gang of misfits, egging all four of them out of the door with just as much childish enthusiasm as his tiny children.

Lily was stood beside him, her little hands pressed against the glass barrier of their patio door, dazzling green eyes frantically following the hurtling balls of snow being thrown by her siblings and father in what seemed to Draco like a never ending battle between the three of them. Scorpius stood beside her clapping his hands together and gurgling through a mouth full of chocolate.

Teddy was sat against the sofa, his back pressed against the arm with his muggle headphones in and the TV blaring away to itself, he couldn't possible hear a thing that was being said over the music that was obviously to loud for even his earphones. Too _old _as he put it to be out throwing snow balls at Harry or any of his cousins.

The door slid open and Draco shivered at the breeze that filtered through the room, dominating over the roaring fire to take control of the dropping temperature in the room.

Harry was stood in the door way, shivering just a little as the building piles of snow on his shoulders seeped through the thin fabric of his coat. Flakes of snow fell from his trousers and coat, flying away from curled strands of dark hair to gather on the floor.

He was smirking and Draco opened his mouth to object to whatever thought was passing through his lovers mind but before he had chance to protest against anything Harry had crossed the small space between them, wrapped his arms to Draco's waist and hoisted the blonde off his feet and out into the garden.

Lily and Scorpius followed him, giggling happily along with Albus and James who were already fuelling up on snow balls while their father was otherwise detained.

"Put me down!" Draco growled a smile evident against his face when Harry shook his head. "Harry I swear if you don—"

"You'll what?" Harry practically purred in his ear and Draco shivered.

Harry smiled softly gently setting his lover back onto his feet, strong arms still curled around his waist when Draco rested his hands against broad shoulders and shivered against the cutting wind that brushed against his bare skin.

James, Lily, Albus and Scorpius were still throwing snowballs at each other, giggling happily and playfully teasing one another when they missed or even when they didn't.

Draco licked his lips and fluttered his eyes when Harry's warm breath brushed across the tip of his mouth, the smile from Harry's face radiating against his chilled skin. Despite the seductive flakes of snow that were gently kissing his cheek's Draco pressed himself eagerly against the damp warmth of his lover's chest and sighed happily.

"I love you," Harry whispered softly into Draco's parted lips.

Draco expected something warm and romantic, he had expected to feel Harry's familiar lips gently pressed against his own and the warmth of his saviour's hands against the back of his neck when Harry drew him closer and deepened their intimate kiss under the falling snow.

Instead his skin tingled with the bitter bite of frozen flakes against his skin, the wet sensation of the snow that had melted in his lovers hands during the wait, the bitter sting of winters kiss against the tip of his nose.

He heard James cheer followed by what sounded like Lily and Scorpius clapping their hands clumsily.

Harry grinned laughing merrily in the back of his throat when he pulled back, licking his lips to tease the sodden blond, silver eyes widened before his mouth erupted in a laugh and the words "you just wait!" rolled from his tongue. Draco knew how to make snowballs, and he wasted no time in scooping a hand full of snow and forming it into a ball before throwing it at his chuckling lover.

Harry laughed gathering snow in his hands to retaliate, grinning when James and Albus quickly joined him and Draco in their little fight. Lily and Scorpius trying to form decent enough balls to throw at their older siblings and fathers, both giggling when the balls crumbled in their hands.

Teddy rolled his eyes at the six of them and shook his head as he pulled the patio door too and settled himself back on the sofa, a smile slowly dragging its way across his lips when the sound of his adoptive families laughter once again filled the empty room.


End file.
